And She Is Lost
by AthenaApt
Summary: Who? Why? Who would do this? Why would he do this? What can they do? When Valkyrie is lost what can they do? Fletcher, Ghastly, Skulduggery, and even Tanith what will be the effect on her? But she is lost not in the way you expect
1. Prequal

**This is a fan fic about Skulduggery Pleasant. This is the Prequel so it is very short.**

Skulduggery had few people in this world he could call friend. He had the seven dead men (although two of them were dead), before she was possessed Tanith, some assorted people around the place and Valkyrie Cain. Val had been his best friend and crime partner. He had shared secrets with her that no one else knew, Val and I knew her biggest secret. They had been closer than he knew. But when he lost her it had been like losing his daughter all over again.

**But not in the way you expect... hehehe**

**Reveiw, favourite, follow, hate, scream just please give me some feed back.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok this is from the start... In maths right now.**

**Chapter 1**

Valkyrie Cain stood proud and tall in the sanctuary; she had done her day's work, captured the bad guy. Today she fought a random murderer today his name was shade, all he wanted to do was murder people, for no reason! She caught him with the help of Skulduggery Pleasant of course.

"You can take a break today, Val. It seems that the bad guys have taken a break!" Ravel said

"oh awesome it's my 20th coming up so I think I deserve a break to spend with Alice and my family." said Valkyrie.

"Skulduggery you have the day off too."

"Hmm yes great..."

"Why aren't you happy?'

"Why would you say I am not happy and how would you know?"

"Skulduggery I fought side by side with you in the war, it was some of the best and worst times of our life. I know when you are happy or sad"

"Well that is a good reason."

"Yes it is. So what's wrong?""Hmm Nothing..."

Do we have to go through this again?" asked Ravel.

"When do bad guys take a holiday?"

"Oh Skul just take what you get! We don't often get days off and the baddies can't always be plotting can they?" Val said irritability.

"No I guess they can't. I just have an off feeling today."

"Come on Skul just leave it and drop me home."

When Valkyrie got home she ate, showered, spent time with Alice, watched TV and then fell asleep on the couch,

At around 2am in the mourning there was a crack on the floorboard. A shift in the air, but as Valkyrie was asleep she didn't feel or hear it. Then a man came out of the shadow and reached outto Valkyrie's head, brushed her hair aside and placed a bug on Valkyrie's neck. Then the bug priced her skin, without hurting her.

The man cracked the floorboards, shifted the air and left.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bored. I just love writing so I just thought I should... Feedback please :) Good or bad. I don't own radioactive, Milkshake or any character from any piece of fictional work that I have used.**

**Chapter 2**

There was something wrong with Valkyrie. Everyone could tell; Ghastly, Skulduggery, Ravel, even Madam Mist saw it.

She was always tired, not focused, sore and very forgetful. In her last case she had almost died trying to remember basic fighting techniques, but Skulduggery saved her.

So Ravel had told her to stop working for the time being, he also said that she should go to Nye and let it examine her and see what was happening in her mind.

Valkyrie, being as stubborn as she was, said no. She wanted to continue working case. Valkyrie said that she was just a bit tired lately and she only needed one day off.

"I wish that you would take longer off but if you wish. Have one day off." Ghastly said.

"yes Elder Bespoke, with your almighty robes and highness" Valkyrie replied.

"Shut up."

"I don't think that an elder should be using such words!"

"Once again shut up."

"Oh come on old bespey have some fun once in a while."

an assistance popped up "Please addresses your elder by his full title."

"Oh I am sorry your highness, and majesty Elder Bespoke" Valkyrie pronounced,

"Oh Val go away and have your day off! That's an order." Ghastly laughed.

Valkyrie was in the shower. The same man who had been there the other night was here again. When he was here before he had forgotten to place the camera and gas releaser, in her room. He was a professional he couldn't let his bosses know he had forgotten such a vital part of the mission.

'_Welcome to the new age, to the new age, to the new age, to the new ageeee.'_

_'Woooow oh wooow oh. I'm Radioactive, radioactive.'_

_'All systems da da da da.'_

Seems she had forgotten the lyrics.

There was a message on Cain's phone. 'We have a case tomorrValkyrie started singing again, a new song this time.

_'My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and their like it's better than yours'_

_'Damn right it's better than yours!'_

_'I could teach you but I'd have to charge..._

Even though it was a not so smooth song Cain sang it with the voice of an angel. He had to go before she got out of the shower...

_'I know you want it the thing that makes me'_

_'That the guys go crazy for they lose their minds.'_

_'Watch if you're smart. Lalalalalalala...'_

The next day when Skulduggery showed up at her house, after she woke up...

"Arggggg! You're a skeleton!" Screamed Valkyrie

"What the hell?! Why are you surprised?!" Shouted Skulduggery

"Just kidding! I like to give you a fright now and then." Valkyrie smiled.

"Val, if I had a heart you would have just given it a heart attack!" exclaimed Skulduggery.

"I think you overestimate how easy it is to have a heart attack." Said Valkyrie as she glared.

"But anyway why are you here?" Asked Valkyrie

"What don't you remember the text, I sent you?"

"Last night is kind-of a blur. I guess I was just really, really tired."

"It's okay don't worry. You have a very taxing job. It is expected that you will get tired."

"Hmmm maybe tomorrow I should have another day off I still feel tired." murmured Valkyrie.

"Do you want to take the day off today?" asked Skulduggery

"Na I want to beat up someone right now. I may do not be very energetic but I am in the mood for beating someone up."

"Hmm you are an interesting girl..."

"Yes I am!"


	4. Chapter 3

"Skulduggery what are you doing? We need to stop the remnants!" Valkyrie said.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery shouted.

"SKULDUGGERY! WHAT?"

"That was 3 years ago!"

"No wha..."

Valkyrie fell to the ground

"Val!"

Skulduggery picked Valkyrie up and flew to her room. He spent 5 minutes searching for something anything.

He pulled open the mattress, punched walls, ripped open drawers, searched cabinets and tore the room apart.

**2 hours earlier**

"Can we just kill him or her or it? What ever it is" Skulduggery asked.

"Him lets call Scapegrace a girl to annoy her. You may not kill her, she is to funny." responded Val.

"Hmm ok but can we chop off his head again?"

"Sure"

"Ok we are agreed. I can hurt or fatally harm her."

"Yes we are."

They turned the corner to find Scapegrace(in his female form) trying to kill someone.

"ARGGGGGGGG! Thrasher come!" Screamed Scapegrace as he saw them.

"Oh come on!" shouted Valkyrie.

"What did you expect? For him to stand still and say 'oh ok you can take me to the holding cells if you want.' No they never do that."

"Well I was hoping that he would know that we would catch him, especially because he has a truck that goes, what? 5,10 kph?"

Then, they ran to the Bentley but realised that they didn't need it. Valkyrie and Skulduggery stepped out of the Bentley and jogged up to the ice-cream truck, that was moving at about 6kph. They opened the door and pulled the buff zombie out of the van, then the thin attractive lady.

"Hi, strange lady!" Val said.

"Shut up, Cain!" Scapegrace shouted.

"Come with us. We saw you trying to bite someone, so you are charging you on attempted murder."

"No!" screamed Scapegrace as he ran away.

Skulduggery grabbed him before he got far.

"Lets go"

Scapegrace cursed us.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery, once again, shackled Scapegrace and Thrasher and dumped them it the back of the car and drove to the sanctuary. As they were driving Skulduggery and Valkyrie started to talk.

"How many of these were ever made, again?" asked Valkyrie.

"You learnt all the facts about this car years ago!" Skulduggery said.

"What was it 2800 ever made?" she asked

"2800?! That insults me and my car! It is much rarer than that! There were only 208 ever made." Skulduggery shouted.

"Guess I just forgot..."

"Scapegrace here is you cell." Skulduggery muttered.

Skul pushed Scapegrace into the cell.

"What's wrong?" asked the holding cell guard.

"Sam don't worry, just you know detective stuff." Skulduggery smiled.

Valkyrie had noticed it too, Skulduggery was a bit off right now. Skulduggery had also noticed that something was off about Valkyrie.

"Ok Skulduggery, have a good day." Sam said.

They walked out of the holding cells and off to the Bentley.

"How do you know him?" Valkyrie asked.

"He was just a good friend, in the war." replied Skulduggery.

"And he is working behind a desk at the holding cells?"

"After the war he just wanted to calm down and have a peaceful life, so he asked for a desk job at the sanctuary. Oh course if I had done that I would have flipped over the desk and punched several people."

"Oh yes, you would. I could not imagine you in a desk job!"

"No they aren't for everyone."

"We're here." Skulduggery said

"We are here!" he said again.

"WE ARE HERE!" He yelled.

"Hmm mmm... No need to shout." responded Valkyrie.

"Yes, yes there was"

Val stepped out of the car.

"I want to show you something, get out of the car."

"Yep. Sure."

They walked into Valkyrie's house 'No' thought Skulduggery 'This was Stephanie's house, She preferred to be known as Stephanie near her normal life'

"So Stephanie, what did you want to show me?"

"Why are you calling me that just call me Val or Valkyrie."

"Umm ok"

She lead him into her living room, then left to her room.

Valkyrie came back into the room and dropped a CD, then shouted "Skulduggery what are you doing? We need to stop the remnants!"

Once he had searched her room for a few minute he decided to drive her quickly to the sanctuary.

Nye had said that he would look so very hard, that may be because he had threatened it with a gun.

After that Skulduggery went back to her house and searched her house and room. He tore the room apart until he found a camera in the corner of her room and a gasser on her desk, behind her teddy bears. Yes she still has childhood teddy bears.

Now he was next to Valkyrie's hospital bed, watching her chest move up and down and Nye work.

"I don't know what is wrong with her." Nye screeched.

Skulduggery didn't respond her just stood up and searched Valkyrie. First behind her ear, then on her ankle then on her neck. He found the bug that had priced her skin.

"What sort of poison is in this bug?" asked Skulduggery.

Dr. Nye examined the poison, that was on the tip of the bug.

"Hmm I haven't seen anything like this."

Then her heart stopped.

"VALKYRIE!"


	5. Chapter 4

**And the story is starting. I am sorry for this chapter, it is very sad.**

And the line was straight, no heart beat, Valkyrie was dead. Skulduggery was shocked and was counting the seconds before her brain died. Her heart may have stopped but her brain doesn't shut down till after 10 seconds.

6, 5, 4, 3, 2

Valkyrie sat up.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE FREAKING SKELETON!" she screamed.

"Don't worry Nye it is a joke she does it all the time"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Valkyrie stop joking around."

"WHO THE HELL IS VALKYRIE?"

"Come on Val."

Valkyrie ran away. Skulduggery then sprinted after her and tackled her.

"Take her to the padded cell." Skulduggery commanded.

If he could he would shed a tear, he had just lost his best friend, he didn't know how, why or by who but he would find out.

(-O-)

She was trapped in a room. This room was like a huge bed. In one corner there were blankets, for sleeping in. In the opposite corner there was books, upon books. There was a slot in the wall that she assumed was for food and water to come through. On the wall was a full length mirror. The last thing in the room was a little cubical that had a toilet inside, how the toilet paper was restocked was a mystery to her.

Who was she? She asked herself What was her name? Where was she? So many questions.

She didn't know much but she knew that there shouldn't be living skeletons.

The skeleton had shouted 'Valkyrie', so she assumed that was her name.

Valkyrie walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She looked about 18-20 years old. Valkyrie had black hair, dark eyes. She was tall, about 5 7". Valkyrie was wearing black clothing, with red on the cuffs, she wore a black tunic, half-length coat and black pants. She didn't know the material.

She started searching through her memory. She knew how to speak, read write but she knew nothing about her life. She knew movie quotes, famous people but didn't know where she saw the movie, and couldn't remember anyone personally.

"What has happened!" she shouted to know one.

Then she realised that she was shouting to someone, above her was a one way mirror.

"Why are you watching me!? What is my name?! Why was there a skeleton?!" she shouted at them.

Then a scarred man walked into the room

"Who are you?! Why are you scarred?!" she screamed.

Then Valkyrie ran at the man, slide between his legs, got up and tried to run but two men in grey suits, with a scythe picked her up and put the scythe to her neck.

"Put her down and through her back in. Oh and close the door I wish to speak with Valkyrie." said the scarred man.

The men dressed in grey did as the were told, put her in the room and closed the door on the scarred man.

"Hi Valkyrie, I am Ghastly Bespoke." said the man, he looked sad.

"Why are you called that? And I assume I am Valkyrie. How do you know me?" she asked.

"That is my taken name. We have three names a; a given name, usually given to us by our parents. A taken name, sorcerers..." Ghastly was cut off by Valkyrie.

"Wait a second sorcerers? What the hell? Like magic and shit?!"

"Yes like magic and... shit. As I was saying, A taken name is a name sorcerers choose to protect themselves from other mages influencing them. See when you take a taken name you seal your given name, so when it is not sealed mages can command you to do basic actions like sit, stay, go stand etc.."

"Like a dog?"

"Yes like a dog" Ghastly looked saddened by this comment.

He continued "finally your true name which is the source of your magic. Everyone has a true name but nearly no one finds it. If some one else finds your true name the can use it against you and make you do what ever they want you to do. You can seal your true name but it is a complex and deadly procedure, that hardly anyone knows how to do." Ghastly finished.

"Wow so why did you choose Ghastly, it is a pretty sad name."

"It suited me, like Valkyrie Cain suits you."

"Hmm so Valkyrie Cain is my taken name?"

"Yes, yes it is and your given name is Stephanie Edgley."

"Wow so magic is real. That is amazing. Are there many walking skeletons?"

"Ah you are referring to Skulduggery Pleasant, the one and only walking skeleton. He is one of your best friends."

"Oh..."

"Yes oh... Well I think I will leave you to your thoughts and if you have any questions shout into the mirror up there" Ghastly said, pointing to the roof.

"Before you go I just want to know. Why am I a prisoner in the comfortable cell" Valkyrie asked.

"Well it is more resilient than it looks. You are in here for your own good."

Ghastly opened the door and smiled at her then left.

**Okay I see some people are taking interest in the story but it doesn't seem like many. I was thinking of not writing any more. If there is someone who wants me to keep going just put it in the reviews. I mean what's the point of writing for no one?**


End file.
